As Normal As the Cullen's Can Be
by NYKIDDO
Summary: The Cullen's life in high school if they were human.
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I walked in one the first day of junior year with my friend Cori. Cori was checking out everyone one as we walked by.

I laughed, "Cori!" I said, "Really?"

"What?" she said, "I heard some new kids are coming. I want to see the need merchandise. See if any of it is hot."

I laughed. Cori was determined to find me a boyfriend this year. Expesually since she hates every guy I've dated. She got her girls to kid both of their asses because they hurt me. She was just sitting there in a lawn car with a camera and a bowl of popcorn watching the whole thing. She's hilarious.

Me and Cori were sitting in English when the new kid walked in. I would say he was hot but that would be an understatement. This man was…he was…damn.

"Ima hook you up with him," Cori whispered.

"Good luck with that," I said.

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. LOVE YOU CORI!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I hated moving. I did it all the time. I hated leaving my friends and starting at a new school. My dad always said that it just meant there would be new hot girls. I didn't really care though. I didn't date, I'm not gay or anything, just none of the girls were what I wanted. This time my dad said it would be the last time we'd move, so I didn't complain.

It was the first day of school. I always dreaded this day. I hated going to a new schools, this one was worse though. It was such a small town, everyone knew everyone. My sister Alice kept telling me to calm down that we'd make good friends this time. I'm not sure why, but I believed her.

I got my schedule and went to first period. I was heading to my seat and I saw this beautiful girl sitting in the back of the room. She was starring at me. I guess she saw me looking because she blushed and looked back at her friend.

This girl wasn't even beautiful, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was talking to her friend and the teacher kept telling them to stop. Then they were talking in the middle of his lecture.

"I'm sorry, girls," the teacher said, "Am I interrupting your conversation?"

"Yeah you are," the girl's friend said, "But that's okay I wasn't listening to you anyway." I tried not to laugh.

"Cori, get out," he said.

"For what!" she said, "You asked a question and I answered!"

"Go to the dean!" he said. Cori got up and walked out, "Mrs. Swan, pay attention," he said. The beautiful girl nodded.

I was actually mad when that class was over. After that the day just seemed to drag on. Then I walked into last class, Biology, and the beautiful girl was there too!

"You can sit next to Bella," the teacher said, "Bella, raise your hand." I saw a hand go up. It was the hand of the beautiful girl. Yes! I walked over and sat beside her. The teacher assigned a lab for us to do.

"I'm Bella Swan," the girl said.

"Edward Cullen," I said. We finished the lab first and sat back. "I'm surprised you don't sit with your friend," I said. Cori was sitting at the table next to us.

Bella laughed, "You saw us in English?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, we're best friends, so we do stupid shit together," she said, "This teacher was just the smart to think 'it would probably be very bad if I gave them deadly chemicals.'"

I laughed, "I guess you're right," I said.

"So how do you like Forks?" she asked.

"It's okay I guess," I said, "Better than other places I've been to."

"You move a lot?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine," I said, "My dad said we won't move again. It's just hard to meet people since it's the middle of the year."

"I think you're off to a pretty good start," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Me too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After class I walked with Edward outside. "So I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," I said, with a smile.

"Bye, Bella," he said.

"Bye," I said. Then he walked to his car where his sister was waiting.

I ran over to my car where Cori was waiting, "GUESS WHAT?" I said.

She laughed, "What?" she asked.

"I talked to Edward!" I said.

"Edward?" she asked.

I sighed, "The hot new kid," I said.

"OH MY GOD!" she said.

I laughed, "I know right!" I said.

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you," I said.

We got in the car, "So he's my partner in lab," I said, "We were talking about what happened in English and then he said that it's hard to meet people when you move in the middle of the year, he moves a lot. I told him I thought he was off to a good start."

"Oh my god!" she said. Then she took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Alice," she said.

"Alice?"

"Edward's sister, we're gunna hook you guys up," she said.

**EPOV**

I walked over to Alice and she smiled, "Make a friend?" she said.

"Shut up," I said.

Then I heard Bella talking to Cori by her car, "I talked to Edward!" she said.

"Edward?" Cori asked.

She sighed, "The hot new kid," Bella said. I smiled, hot?

"OH MY GOD!" Cori said.

Bella laughed, "I know right!" Bella said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Cori asked.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you," Bella said. I smiled and climbed in my car. A couple minutes later Alice's phone rang.

"Hey Cori!" she said. My car swerved.

"You're talking to Cori?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, "I know, Cori. We're going to do something." Now I'm scared. Cori and Alice working together can't be good.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

One of my classes ended up getting changed to a computer class. I walked in and saw Cori and Bella sitting at two of the computers. I smiled, _Yes! Another class with Bella, _I thought.

"You can sit here," the teacher said. The computer was one away from Bella. And the person between us wasn't there that day!

Bella looked at me and smiled, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Schedule change," I said.

"Cool," she said.

The teacher passes out candy and I saw Cori get up and run over and take more candy when the teacher wasn't looking. Bella laughed, "Cori!" she said.

"What you don't want one?" she said.

"Never said that," she said. I laughed and got back to work.

"You getting it?" the teacher asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Is there anyone who's done?" she asked the class. I saw Bella, who was playing Tetris, put her hand up.

"Bella, help Edward," the teacher said.

She passed her game, "Okay," she said. She got up and came over to the empty seat.

"Sorry to ruin your game," I said.

She smiled, "It's fine," she said. I smiled back. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to work now with her helping me.

….

That night I was sitting with Alice and she was texting Cori again. Then she jumped up, "Yes!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to homecoming," she said.

"Um… Why?" I asked.

"Cori talked Bella into going," she said, "So you're going."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Please, please, please, please!" Cori said, literally jumping up and down.

"Why should I go to homecoming, Cori?" I asked.

"Cuz I said so," she said. I laughed, "I think that's a very good reason to go!"

I laughed again, "Fine, I'll go," I said.

"Really?" she said. I nodded.

"We're going to homecoming!" Cori sang as she jumped around the room some more. I just laughed even harder.

….

**Night of homecoming**

Cori picked out my dress and did my make-up and hair. Our parents made us stand for pictures.

"Can we just go?" Cori asked.

"What are you meeting someone?" her mom asked.

"Kinda," she said. Her mom rolled her eyes and we climbed into the car. We pulled up and the place was already starting to get packed.

"Damn," Cori said. We went inside and, of course, Cori makes me dance. It went on like that for hours. We danced and then we'd rest for two seconds and then we'd dance some more. Then the slow dances started…

"How pathetic is this?" Cori said, "We don't even have someone to dance with!" I saw Alice and Jasper dancing and Alice smiled at us.

"Come dance with me," our friend said to Cori. I laughed as Cori danced with her.

Then I heard someone behind me, "Want to dance?" (A/N Shut up Cori I had this planned since I started the story!)

I turned and saw Edward. "I'm not a good dancer," I said.

"It's all in the leading," he said. I smiled and nodded.

He led me to the dance floor and we danced. I looked over and saw Alice smiling at us, "She made you come didn't she?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yeah," he said, "But I think I'm starting to like it." I looked up at him and smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"You danced with him!" Cori shrieked, jumping up and down in her room.

I laughed, feeling myself blush, "Yes, Cori," I said, "I danced with Edward."

That just made her scream louder, I just laughed. "You girls need to quiet down!" Cori's mom yelled.

"YOU need to quiet down!" Cori yelled back. I laughed and laid in her bed and closed my eyes, smiling to myself has I thought about dancing with Edward.

…..

The next week was me and Cori's New Years Eve party. I was getting a drink when I looked up from the cooler and saw Edward walk in with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett walk in, I froze.

I ran over to Cori and she was talking to some Brandon kid, "Excuse us," I said.

"What the hell!" she said, "I was busy!"

"Why didn't you tell me you invited them!" I said.

She turned to see who I was talking about then looked back at me and smiled. "Your welcome," she said.

I was about to go out back and hide then I heard Alice, "Bella!" she said. Shit.

I turned, "Hey!" I said with a smile. I looked at Edward and smiled and he smiled back. Maybe to night wont be so bad after all.

…..

Later on I was sitting by the pool and Edward came and sat next to me. "Hey," he said.

I smiled, "Hey," I said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"Well it's like you've been avoiding me all night," he said.

"I'm not avoiding you, Edward," I said.

"Do you feel uncomfortable after dancing with me?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"What if I said you looked really pretty tonight?" he said, "Would that make you uncomfortable?"

I looked at him, "No," I said, blushing.

He smiled and touched my cheek, "Then you look really pretty tonight," he said, "But not just tonight, all the time."

I felt myself blush even more, "Thank you," I said.

"Bella, I-"

"Guys the balls about to drop!" Cori yelled.

Edward sighed and stood up. He put out his hand, "Come on," he said. I grabbed him hand and felt a shock.

We walked inside and the count down was just about to start, "Bella," Edward said.

"I like you," he said.

"10" the count down started

"I like you too," I said.

"9"

"Really?" he said.

"8"

"Yeah," I said.

"7"

"Bella?" he said.

"6"

"Edward," I said.

"5"

He smiled, "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"4"

"Yes," I said.

"3"

He smiled and hugged me.

"2"

I saw Cori snap a picture.

"1"

"0!"

Edward leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and I kissed him back.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

She actually said yes. She's really mine now. I'm with Bella Swan…it sounds better now that it's real and now a dream.

"It's about damn time!" Cori yelled, "I mean you guys have know each other for years now!"

"Cori," Bella said, "It's only been like a month."

"Really?" Cori said, "Huh." Then she walked away.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's drunk," Bella said, "I might need to remind her of everything that's happened to night in the morning, but other than that, she'll be fine."

I chuckled, "Okay," I said. She smiled and stepped closer to me and I held her close. That will never get old.

**Next chapter will be long.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

**(one week later)**

We were sitting in English and the teacher was telling us about a paper we have to do on our favorite subject.

"The paper needs to be two paragraphs and will be due Monday," she said, the whole class groaned. Then a new student walked in.

I heard Cori say damn to herself. The guy had what looked almost like Jake's body and Edward's smile. He was perfect for Cori.

I leaned forward, "I got you," I said in her ear. I heard Edward chuckle to himself behind me.

After class I talked to the guy and found out his name was Michael. He had almost like Emmett and Jasper's personality and Carlisle's brains. He really was perfect for her.

After I talked to him I ran up to Edward, "Guess what!" I said.

He laughed, "What, Love?" he said.

"I talked to Michael and he's going to ask out Cori," I said.

"That's nice of you," he said.

"I know!" I said. He laughed and kissed my head.

…..

Michael and Cori ended up going out after a week or so. Things with Edward were going great…. Well, it seemed like they were.

I had gone to Edward's to see him and I saw him with this Tanya girl from school. Edward looked almost upset when he realized I saw. I didn't say anything, I just turned around and left.

All night I was getting messages from asking for another chance and that she doesn't mean anything to him. That he just wanted me back. I didn't respond to any of them. I just curled up in bed and cried.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I hated myself for what happened with Tanya, but it wasn't my fault. Tanya had come over to talk to me and then she kissed me. As I went to get up, Bella came in.

I really wanted Bella back, she meant everything to me. If anything I just wanted to explain everything to her. For her to know that I never meant to hurt her. I guess I shouldn't expect her to talk to me though. It took me months to get me to get even my sister to even talk to me after what happened.

It was hard to talk to her because she was avoiding me. Anytime I'd see her in the halls she'd just look the other way or walk the other way. When I tried to talk to her in class either she'd just flat out ignore me or Cori would yell at me.

It had been about a week since I'd talked to Bella. I missed her and I wasn't going to give up on her…no matter how scary Cori is…

….

I walked in on Monday and the teacher asked if anyone wanted to read their paper out loud to the class. No one raised their hand. Just as she was about to make someone read, I raised my hand.

"I'll read my paper," I said.

**BPOV**

"I'll read my paper," I heard in the back from the room. I didn't even need to turn around. I knew that voice, maybe even a little to well.

"Go ahead Mr. Cullen," the teacher said.

"This should be good," Cori said in front of me.

Edward walked passed me and went to the front of the room. He looked at me for a second and then looked down at his paper and began. "If most people were asked what their favorite subject was they'd say something like: math or science, history or English. I'm not like those people though. My favorite subject isn't something you only learn in school. It can be learned anywhere, just as long as she's there.

My favorite subject is sweet and outgoing. She's beautiful and fun to be around. Everyday I just want to learn more. It's like I can never learn enough, or too much. It's the subject I can't wait for everyday. Without it I might not wake up in the morning. I love it… That's why my favorite subject is Bella Swan."

Everyone in the room clapped. A lot of the girls awed, but I couldn't say anything. I just sat there with my hand over my mouth and tears in my eyes. Edward looked up and me and smiled and then mouthed "I'm sorry."

**EPOV**

After I read my paper I looked at Bella and she was crying. I'm not sure if that was a good thinkgor a bad thing. I glanced at Cori and I saw her smile a little, I think that means I did good.

…..

I looked for Bella, but I couldn't find her the rest of the day. I was upset because I thought she going to talk to me after that.

I left school and headed home. I pulled in the driveway and saw Bella's car, I froze for a split second. As I pulled in more I saw Bella sitting on the back of her car.

I parked and slowly got out. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said softly. I walked up to her until there was about five feet between us.

She stood so she wasn't on her car anymore. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"I meant it all," I said.

"Even about loving me?" she asked.

"Yes," I said honestly.

"Then why did you kiss Tanya?" she asked, "I really don't understand."

"Bella," I said, stepping closer. She put her hand out and stopped me. I felt her hand hit my chest and I wanted to just grab her and pull her close. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, "I didn't mean it. She kissed me. I tried to push her away and then you walked in."

I saw tears in her eyes, "Bella, don't cry," I said, it tore me apart to see her cry, "Please don't cry, Love." I reached out and brushed her tears away. I thought she was going to push me away, but she didn't.

"Please give me a second chance," I said softly, "Hurting you is the worst thing I've ever done and I will never do it again. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but please, Bella."

She looked at me with her teary eyes and nodded. Then she stepped forward and hugged me, "Yes," she said, "You can have a second chance."

I kissed her head, "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I'm ending this story. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love,**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
